


E - Entertaining Elephants

by Bdoyle1807



Series: Parenting through the Alphabet [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe -family, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Philinda raising kids, kid speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdoyle1807/pseuds/Bdoyle1807
Summary: Continuation of A Full QuiverSkye finds a hole in the fence and sends the family into a panic as she explores the neighborhood





	E - Entertaining Elephants

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit longer than I intended but will probably be the last

 

Trip raised his fists in the air and pranced around in a circle, mouth open in a soundless cheer.  Three other teens watched and shook their heads.

 

“Three pointer, not bad Triplett,” an extremely tall, very dark skinned boy pursed his lips and nodded as he caught the basketball on the rebound.

 

“Practice, Nick my boy, lots and lots of practice,” Trip smiled as he bounced around the other boy and crouched in preparation to continue the game.

 

“Yeah, that and a little brother with an IQ of around five hundred _and_ an eye for the technique of the game,” a third teen laughed.

 

Trip laughed back as he caught the ball and dribbled it a few times, “more like one sixty.  Nobody is five hundred, geez, not even Einstein, probably have a head twice the size of this.”  Trip held up then bounced the ball a few more times and sent it through the basket with a flying leap.  Once again he raised his fists and congratulated himself.

“You’re five for five, Triplett,” the last boy shook his head as he took the ball and bounced it twice.

 

“Where is the little genius, anyway?”  The boy asked.  “We could use a little strategy help.”

 

Trip couldn’t help the snort that escaped him.  “Little guy caused another explosion last night.”  The three teens froze, one with the ball raised toward the basket.  “Just a little one,” Trip continued.  “But the bathroom still smells like rotten eggs.”  He shook his head and reached for one of the water bottles in a large ice tub at the end of the paved court.  “Banished to his room for the whole day and Da confiscated his tools for a week.  Poor kid, he’s gonna have withdrawal pangs without those tools.”  The teens laughed as they halted their play and each grabbed their own bottle of water.

 

Skye pushed her bike around the side of the garage, looked down and the flat tire that made motion difficult, pouting at the damage.  The chain dragged the ground.  Her sniffles were drawn out and dramatic.

 

“Hey, baby girl,” Trip remarked as he jumped from the chair he’d dropped into.  “What’s the problem?”

 

The little girl looked up with a tear rolling over her cheek.  “My bike falled apart, Terrip.  It noent work no more.  Lookit the wheel.  It bees all down.”

 

Alec, the boy who wondered about Fitz, took the bike from the distraught little girl as Trip lifted her into his arms.  He flipped it over so it rested on the seat and handlebars with the tires in the air.  The boy dropped to his knees and examined the chain.  “This shouldn’t be a big deal.  I think I can get it back on in a couple minutes.  Tire might be another story.”  He put his finger into a small hole in the side of the front tire.”

 

Skye rested her head on her brother’s shoulder and watched.  “Where you been riding that thing, baby girl?”  He bounced her gently then kissed her cheek.

 

The little girl wiped the tears from her cheek, leaving dirty streaks.  “I ownee ride onna geroun, Terrip.”  She looked directly in his eyes.  Trip bit his lip to hold in the laugh.

 

“Ya got tools, Triplett?”  Alec asked.

 

“In the garage,” Trip answered tossing his head toward the building.  Alec stood and took a step toward the path that led around the side of the garage.  “Wait,” Trip called after him as he set Skye on the ground.  “I’ll get it.  My da’s car’s in there.  He’s kinda funny about people and his car.”

 

“No touch Lola,” Skye waved her finger back and forth.  “You make my bike woerk, Alice?”

 

The boy cringed at the little girl’s pronunciation of his name, while the other boys did nothing to hide their snickers.

 

Trip trotted around the side of the garage as Alec dropped back down and began working the chain back on to the large gears on the small bicycle.  Skye squatted down on her haunches to watch.

 

Nick and Barry, stood behind for a few minutes before the shorter boy knocked the ball from the taller one’s grip, caught it and began dribbling it across the half-court.  Skye stood and watched as the ball bounced in front of the shorter boy.  She cringed once or twice as the ball hit the pavement but remembered to take deep breaths and see the boys were only playing a game.  She watched as Barry tossed the ball toward the basket and it bounced off to the ground, rolled a few feet and was snatched by the other boy. 

 

Nick stuffed the ball under his arm and walked to the little girl.  He stood towering over her.  “Hey, Skye you wanna dunk one?”  He held out the ball to her.

 

Skye looked all the way up at Nick.  “Is you a giant?”

 

Nick laughed as he reached down and handed the little girl the ball then lifted her and walked to the basket.  He held her up so she was even with rim.  Skye smiled and dropped the ball through the net.

 

“And Coulson scores the winning point!”  Nick announced as he transferred the little girl to his shoulders and held both her hands out at her sides.  “The crowd roars, amazed at the ability of the star player!”  He spun in circles as Skye giggled at his antics.

 

Trip rounded the corner with a wrench in each hand.  He smiled up at his sister and his friend. 

 

“I winned the game, Terrip.”  She laughed down at her brother.

 

“Wasn’t sure what size we need,” Trip announced as he dropped down next to Alec and watched as Barry attempted to show Skye how to dribble the ball, with Nick lifting her to drop the ball through the net every time they reached the basket.

 

“Ya know there ain’t no way we’re fixin’ that tire, right?”  Alec whispered as he clicked the chain in place and spun the peddle a few times to test its strength.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Trip frowned as he worked at loosening the nut that held the small tire in place.  “I figure I get the tire off then tell her we need to buy a new one.  I’m sure mom will get us where we need to go.  If not, I’ll take my bike to Fletchers and pick up a new one for her.”

 

“I get it!”  Skye yelled as the ball bounced several times across the court then rolled to the walk and across the lawn disappearing under a large lilac shrub.  “You terrow hawrd, Nick.  That baptist ball goed far.”  She scurried after the ball dropping to her hands and knees and crawling under the brush.

 

Trip laughed as he turned back to his work, finally pulling the tire free and stuffing the hardware in his pocket.  “I’m gonna run this past my mom.  Keep an eye on the munchkin for me, huh?”  He grabbed the tire and hurried toward the house.

 

Alec looked at the black grease on his hands, shrugged his shoulders and wiped them twice on his thighs.  Barry dropped into one of the chairs at the table set up at the edge of the court and took a drink of his water.  Nick leaned back on a chair and rested his long legs on the chair Trip had vacated earlier.  “Guess we’re timed out til the midget brings the ball back.”  He looked over his shoulder at the spot where the little girl had disappeared.  “Come on, team star!  We need our ball!”  He turned back and drained the bottle of water he’d grabbed from the ice tub.

 

Skye crawled under the thick green leaves.  Her hands and knees sunk into the soft, moist dirt.  For a moment she stared at the shimmering sunlight that filtered through the greenery and wondered why she’d never found this great place before.  It was like something fairies or elves would create.  She couldn’t wait to share this with Jemma.  It was big enough for the both of them.  Nick’s voice called her back from her thoughts as she spied the basket ball resting against the fence.  She stood and walked across the open area inside the lilac hedges and bent down to retrieve it.  It gave a little resistance so she pulled a little harder falling back when it came loose revealing a basketball sized hole. 

 

Skye dropped the ball and fell back to all fours to peer through the hole.  Since moving into this new house with this big yard she’d never seen what lay beyond that very tall wooden barrier that ran the perimeter of the area.   She lay on her belly and shimmied through the opening then stood and brushed the dirt and twigs from her clothing.

 

She stood in a vast field covered with wild flowers of every color.  The grass reached almost to her shoulders.  Skye looked it all directions in awe of the color surrounding her.  She took a step and disappeared into the flora.

 

xx

 

Trip trotted back to his friends carrying the bicycle tire under his arm.  He stopped and watched as the three boys mapped their movements across the court apparently using an invisible ball.  Putting down the tire he eased into the play pretending to steal the ball and shoot from mid-court calling it the winning shot.

 

“No way, Triplett,” Barry snorted.  “I had the ball, not Nick.  You’re just shootin’ air, dork!”

 

“I thought I had the ball,” Alec looked at his hands as if something had disappeared.

 

Trip laughed through his nose, “Aaaa, yer all wrong.  I had the ball.”  He poked his thumb into his chest.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…whatever,” Nick shook his head.  “If I had the ball no one, and I mean no one,” he glared at Trip, “would get it from me.”

 

“Huh,” Barry huffed.  “You mean nobody like that guy from Holy Cross two weeks ago.  Man, he was all over you.” 

 

“Oh, yeah,” Nick snarled in mock anger, “Like you did such a great job defending.”

 

Trip shuffled his feet and spun in a circle.  “If it wasn’t for me and my lightening moves, that game would have been history.”  The other boys broke into a fit of laughter throwing fake punches at each other.

 

Nick caught Trip in a choke hold and rubbed his knuckles on top of the smaller teen’s head.  “Yeah, like you’re such a terrific player.  Don’t know how we got along without you for the last few years.”

 

Trip pulled himself free and stepped back.  “Hey, I was tearin’ up the court for John Philip Sousa!”  He mimicked dribbling the bad across the court and tossing it into the basket.  “I don’t know how they’re managing without me.”  He smiled broadly at the other three boys.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Nick teased, “I remember seein’ your name on all those recruitment posters.  You’re about to make history as the Wizard’s youngest player ever.”

 

Trip stopped and thought for a moment.  “Nah, turned them down, got my sights set on other opportunities, my man.”

 

The other boys laughed as Nick patted the top of Trip’s head.  “You’re gonna hafta improve your game a whole lot if you think the Point is gonna offer you a scholarship.”  Barry and Alec nodded in agreement.

 

Trip shook his head.  “Not worried about a scholarship, I’ll just get in with my extreme intelligence and natural Triplett charm.”

 

Nick and Barry bent over with laughter as Alec shook his head.  “I’m pretty sure charm is not one of the qualities the US Army requires.”

 

“Then I guess I’ll be the first.”  Trip smiled his widest grin.  “Maybe even be their secret weapon.”

 

“Keep dreamin’ short stuff,”  Nick snorted as he landed a punch on the shorter boy’s shoulder.

 

“Speakin’ of short stuff, where’s the ball.  Hey, Skye, how ‘bout the ball!”  Alec called toward the hedge.

 

“Ta hell, with the ball,” Trip looked in all directions, noticing for the first time the little girl was missing.  “Where’s Skye?” 

 

All three teens nodded toward the lilac hedge.  “Crawled under to get the ball, couple minutes ago,” Barry explained.

 

“Probably havin’ a conversation with some lonely ladybug,” Barry shook his head.  “Come on Skye, you’re delaying the game big time.”

 

Trip pictured Skye lying on her tummy having a heart to heart with a tiny insect and laughed.  “I’ll get her.”  He announced as he trotted toward the bush and dropped down on all fours to attempt following his baby sister’s path.  The other boys laughed at the sight of Trip trying to squeeze into the small opening.  He pulled himself back and plucked the sticks and leaves from his hair.  He stood and addressed the hedge.  “Hey, Skye,” he began, looking back at his friends who waited impatiently.  “How ‘bout tossin’ the ball out to us so we can finish the game?”  He waited a few minutes then pushed the tangle of branches apart to see inside the large growth.

 

The basketball set, forgotten in the dark, damp soil.  Trip looked back at the others.  “I thought you said she went after the ball.”  He almost accused them before pushed the branches farther apart and trying to step through.

 

The other boys dashed to the hedge, each taking a few branches and pushing them aside.  Alec moved close to the fence and slid along it until he could drop down under the leafy dome.  He stretched his arm to the ball and fingered it toward himself.  Snagging it he turned his face toward the fence to prevent scraping against the sharp twigs.  “Shit!”  He spat more to himself than the others.

 

“I think we gotta problem here, guys.”  He spoke as he pulled himself up and squeezed back out of the space.

 

Barry slapped a hand to his forehead.  “Don’t tell me it’s deflated, that’s a brand new ball.”  He moaned.

 

“No, ya thick shit,” Alec tossed the ball into the other boy’s midsection and looked directly at Trip.  “There’s a Skye sized hole in the fence under there and no sign of the peanut.”

 

Trip pushed the boy aside and slid through the thin space as the others once again pushed the leaves and branches aside to peer into the dim interior.  Trip ignored the scratches to his arms and face as he dropped down and stuck his head as far as possible through the small hole in the fence.  “SKYE!”  He shouted at the top of his lungs but only silence met his bellow and all he could see was the base of the tall grass that covered the field.

 

xx

 

Skye marveled at the tall grass and multitude of flowers.  She’d never seen so many flowers almost taller than she was.  She pushed through the grass startling a small rabbit that skittered through the reeds disappearing in the thick growth.  The little girl giggled at the animal and followed the path it had taken.  Her sneaker caught in the muck created by a recent bout of rainy weather.  The squishy dirt combined with the tangle of weeds made for a tight trap.  She pulled her foot a few times before releasing it from her shoe which remained ensnared in the muddy mess.  Skye sat on her bottom on the soggy ground then turned quickly at the sound of the grass rustling, expecting to see the little rabbit once again.  A large black nose poked through the tall weeds followed by the shaggy body of a young setter.

 

The little girl froze, eyes wide at the sight of the large dog that sniffed her hair and wagged its whole body as it pranced around her licking her face clear of the dark streaks left by her dirty hands.

 

“Hi, doggie,” Skye giggled as she wrapped her arms around its neck and tried to hug it around the continuous licking.  The large dog raised its head pulling the little girl to her feet.  It squirmed free of her hug and ran a few feet into the grass then turned and hurried back, ran around the little girl then back into the field.  Skye clapped her hands and smiled.  She’d never really played with a dog before.  She pet Mrs. Claven’s pug when she saw her in the apartment building’s hall and once a man on the bus let her pet his shepherd.  The pug made a lot of snorky noises like a little pig and the shepherd licked her fingers but no dog ever was this happy to see her.  The dog was so happy she couldn’t help being happy.  Once again the large reddish animal bounded through the grass landing at her feet and licked her face until she fell back with laughter.  It sat down and picked up its big paw and rested it in her lap.  She looked it and then up at the dog’s panting tongue. 

 

“You gotz big footses, doggie.  No steppa me, kay?”  She gently moved the dog’s paw and stood again.  The dog stood as well and moved off into the brush sniffing the ground as it went.  Skye followed, twisting and turning through the shoulder high brush leaving her muddy sneaker behind.

 

The two walked for what seemed like a very long time to Skye and little girls get tired long before young Irish Setters.  She plopped down on the grass, pulling her legs crisscross in front of her.  Skye looked at her one muddy wet sock and frowned.  “My sockeses is yucky.”  She tugged at the wet item in an effort to pull it off finally content to roll it off her foot which was just as muddy as the sock.  She poked out her feet in front of her and tilted her head to look at them.   She wiggled her toes and stared at the untied sneaker on the opposite foot.  It too was covered with black sludge.

 

“Mama no like-a dis yucky mud in hoer kitsen.”  She shrugged her shoulders and pulled off the muddy shoe and sock then smiled at her one pink foot and one black foot.  She looked at the large dog lying a few feet from her.  A long shrill whistle startled them both.  The dog’s ears perked as it stood at attention.  Skye watched with curiosity.  The whistle came again, and the dog took off toward the sound. 

 

Skye stood on her tip toes to look over the top of the grass and watched as the dog ran to meet a young man who scratched its ears.  The man turned and walked away with the dog at his heels.

 

“Bye bye, doggie.”  Skye sighed as she watched her furry friend disappear.  She followed the path the dog created through the grass and in a few minutes found herself on the sidewalk.  She looked up and down the street.  The man and the dog were gone and she recognized nothing.  Skye took a deep breath and turned back looking at the field.  She couldn’t see the tall fence that she knew surrounded her yard and walking in the picky grass with no shoes hurt her feet.  The sidewalk was a little bit warm, but she could walk on it.  The little girl turned in the direction she saw the dog go and walked toward the corner in the distance.

 

xx

 

Trip pushed the branches aside and stepped over them pushing himself free of the hedge.  “You _lost_ my sister?”  He couldn’t help the squeak in his voice.

 

“We didn’t lose her!”  Barry squeaked back, suddenly feeling his friend’s panic.   “She went after the ball, how’re we spoz to know she’d pull a Houdini?”

 

“She’s Skye!” Trip bellowed throwing his arms up and dropping them back.  “She can do anything.”

 

“How’re we gonna know that, man?  She’s your sister!”  Alec shot back. 

 

Nick held up a hand.  “Knock it off, guys.  All we gotta do is go around the fence and get her.  Geesh, she’s a little kid.  She’s probably over there tryin’ figure out how to get back.”  He turned and headed for the front of the house, motioning for them to follow.

 

Trip looked at the hedge and then at the back of the house.  He debated going to get his mother, to tell her Skye was…was what?  Gone?  Missing?  Oh, no he was not ready for that conversation in any language because he was pretty sure whatever words Melinda May Coulson used would be in Mandarin and would not be repeatable.  He hurried to catch up to his friends.

The four boys ran to the front of the house then around the end of the large junipers that lined the edge of the property.  They stopped in their tracks at the six foot chain link fence that ran across the empty lot between the Coulson house and their closest neighbor. 

 

“Place burned down ‘bout ten years ago,” Barry explained.  “Tore it down and never rebuilt on the property.”  He shrugged his shoulders as he watched Trip yank on the fence causing it to ring as the chain clanked against the posts. 

 

Trip grabbed the fence and started climbing without a thought.  The other boys watched for a second before following.  All four dropped down into the tall grass and spent no time flattening it with large sneaker clad teenage boy feet.

 

“Here’s the hole!” Barry shouted from the fence.  Trip practically leaped through the grass to get to him.

 

“Don’t step on anything.  If she pushed down the grass we can follow her.”  He screamed as he ran.

 

“Damn it, Trip,” Nick growled as he followed his friend.  “She’s so little she’d barely make a dent.”

 

All four boys stood with their backs to the fence and scanned the field watching for any movement other than the breeze moving the weeds in nature’s rhythm.  It took them a few minutes to find the small path the little girl had made through the grass but once they had it all four were in hot pursuit.  It took only a few minutes to find the tangled shoe.  Trip ripped it from the grassy hold and held it in his hand.  He looked in all directions and shouted her name hoping she was merely sitting in the tall weeds and would pop up calling his name in her crazy Skye-speak.  Barry stopped a few feet ahead and turned back to look at his fiend.  He took a step and stopped when he stepped on the second sneaker and bent to pick it up.   The teen frowned at the small shoe in his hand and walked to the edge of the field.  A few seconds later the others joined him.  Barry held up the small sneaker and turned up one side of his face as Trip took it.

 

Alec stood up from examining a muddy splotch on the concrete.  “This might be a tiny Skye footprint…maybe,” he stared at Trip hopefully.

 

Trip looked at the mark and the few that continued down the walk.  “Only if she was hopping,” he shook his head and stared at the dirty purple sneakers he held in his hands.

 

“Might be, though…I mean it couldn’t help to check it out…” Alec took a step in the direction of the splotches.

 

Trip shook his head.  “You guys check it out.  I gotta tell my mom.”  He turned and walked back toward the chain link fence.

 

xx

 

Jemma wiped her hands on the towel wrapped around her waist and smiled as she watched Melinda slide a tray full of small tarts into the oven.  “My mum used to make these all the time.  I hope they are just half as good as those.”

 

Melinda stood and put an arm around her older daughter.  “I’m sure everyone will love them.”

Jemma laughed.  “I’m sure Fitz will.  That is if you’ll allow him to join us for dinner this evening.”

 

“I should banish him to bread and water,”  Melinda frowned.  “If that smell doesn’t come out of that bathroom…”

 

“It will dissipate.  I’m sure, momma.  I think he may have used a bit too much sulphur.  It does cause an awful stench.”  Jemma nodded.  “But, on Fitz’s behalf, he really meant no harm.”

 

Melinda laughed.  “I know that, sweetheart.  He just needs to remember not to experiment inside the house.”

 

Both looked up as Trip came through the back door staring at something he held in his hands.  “Trip,” Melinda smiled.  “How ‘bout getting Skye in here?  She needs to have some lunch and then it is nap time.”  She started to turn away when she noticed the look on his face.  “Trip?”  He looked up at her and she noticed the sneakers.

 

 

“What do you mean she’s gone?”  Melinda was half furious and half terrified.  She pushed away the memory of her children disappearing a few months ago. 

 

“There’s a hole in the fence behind the lilacs.  I guess she just slipped through.”  He tried to remain calm.  “I…We searched the field.  That’s all we got.”  He nodded toward the sneakers that Melinda now held.  “The guys are following some muddy blobs on the sidewalk…but…”

 

Melinda wasn’t listening.  She’d moved the bottom of the stairs.  “Fitz!  Fitz, get down here, now!”  A rustle at the top of the stairs announced the small boy who stopped and stared down at his now very angry mother. 

 

“I didn’t do anything.”  He assured her almost whining.  “I was reading, really just reading.”  He looked at her glare and let out a breath before slipping down a few steps.  “The smell will go away, mom, I promise.  It’s merely a temporary inconvenience.”

 

Melinda took a breath and reined in her anger.  “It’s okay, Fitz, I just need you to come down here.  I need your help.”

 

She swallowed her fear, her panic…that would do nothing to help the situation.  Skye was four years old.  She’d merely wandered away from their yard.  How far could she go?  Melinda pushed every thought of every faceless monster that stole away little children never to be seen again.  Again she pushed down the fear that stood just outside her firm resolve. 

 

Fitz and Jemma set out on their bicycles, following their mother’s orders to circle the block.  She reminded them to look in every driveway and behind hedges and brush, that Skye was curious beyond measure and would be likely to investigate anything out of the ordinary and everything within it as well.  Both children nodded and agreed to circle twice then return to the yard and stay put until their mother returned.

 

Trip and his friends, who had returned empty handed telling the boy that the foot blobs went about half the block and then gradually disappeared.  The boys manned their bicycles as well and agreed to split up and got in all directions each taking one block outside the one the twins would circle then return to the front yard.  They’d fan out as necessary.  Trip shivered with the thought of the number of swimming pools between here and the few blocks they’d traverse.  Every yard was fenced and fences were supposed to be locked, but Skye was resourceful and what if someone forgot.  What if she got into one of those yards?  What if she fell into someone’s pool?  He felt the empty ache in the pit of his stomach and pushed it back refusing to believe that anything bad could happen to his baby sister.

 

xx

 

Skye walked down the concrete sidewalk.  She looked at the houses, the yards and the driveways.  Everything looked different, but she knew what her house looked like and all she had to do was keep looking.  She’d gotten lost once at St. Agnes.  Someone left open the gate and she just walked out.  She walked and walked until someone found her and brought her back to the sisters.  They were grateful, but angry.  Skye hoped momma wasn’t angry.  She didn’t mean to be lost but she couldn’t find that hole again. 

 

The little girl looked up at a tall black and white house.  It wasn’t hers and the car in the driveway wasn’t daddy’s black car.  She knew her house was brown so she stopped in front of the brown house, but the door wasn’t right.  It was yellow and had a big green circle on it with a bow.  Her house didn’t have a bow and it didn’t have yellow flowers growing under the windows in the front yard.  She looked up and down the street and wondered why her house was not there.  Skye suddenly missed her momma and felt hungry and tired.  She walked around the corner and watched the cars go by.  She took a big breath.  There were two kids playing in a yard just a little bit farther down the block.  She walked that far and stood watching them laugh and roll in the soft grass.  She thought maybe it was Fitz and Jemma, but she’d never seen them play that way. 

 

The kids didn’t talk to her and after a little while their mommy called them and they ran into their house.  She walked some more and wondered if maybe her house was on the other side of the street.  Momma had told her never to cross the street alone.  She had to hold momma’s hand or daddy’s or Trip’s but she was not to go alone, but if that was where her house was she’d need to get there.  Momma wouldn’t be mad if she just needed to get home.  She stood on the curb and looked at all the houses, lots of them were brown and one had to be hers.  The small child stepped into the street and ran to the other side seconds before a car sped through the neighborhood.

 

Skye walked a little bit and saw the house she knew was hers.  It was brown with a red door and just green bushes under the windows.  She smiled and ran the short distance intending to race up the walk and push open the front door.  A man walked around the side of the large house pushing a lawnmower.  He smiled and waved at her as she stood watching.  Her smiled faded.  Only daddy cut the grass at her house and sometimes Trip did it.  She didn’t know this man.  This wasn’t her house.  She sighed and continued to walk, brushing away the tears that started to fall.  Before she knew it she stood on another corner looking at another street.  It didn’t seem that her house was that far away.  She plopped down on the curb with her feet in the road.  She rested her elbows on her knees and her chin on her fists.  Maybe if she just sat there, momma would find her. 

 

Momma found Fitz when he got losted.  She brought him home and she wasn’t mad to him.  She was happy she found him.  Momma and daddy looked for him and for Jemma and Trip and they found them.  Momma would find her too.  Momma would come because momma told her she would always come back.  Momma never lied to her.  Momma would come.

 

Skye folded her arms over her knees and laid her head on them, looking down the street at the elephant dancing on the lawn of the smallest house she’d seen so far.  She smiled at the sight.  The elephant was green.  She’d never seen a green elephant.  The little girl stood and walked across the street heading for the object of her fascination.  A car horn blew loudly as it passed her but she only saw the elephant.

 

It took minutes to hurry down the sidewalk and soon Skye was standing in front of the elephant hedge.  It was really a dancing elephant made out of leaves and sticks and it was a plant and she could not imagine how an elephant plant could grow.  She walked all the way around it, gently patting the soft green leaves.  She squatted down and looked under the brush wondering what she might find.  She stood and smiled at the odd creature then turned and marveled at a second bush also trimmed to look like a small pachyderm.  She clapped her hands and walked around the other elephant shaped bush before noticing several small ceramic elephants lining the walk that led to the front stoop where yet another elephant stood.  This one was almost as big as her and was decorated with yellow trim and tassels and jewels.  Skye walked up to the small porch and reached out to touch the fantastical object.

 

“Don’t touch that!”  A gruff voice commanded and the little girl froze then turned toward the sound.

 

An older woman stood glaring at her.  She wore a large hat and thick glasses.  The woman held a large floppy basket lined with all kinds of flowers.  She had on yellow gloves covered with tiny red rose buds and held a bright green clipper in the hand she shook at Skye.

 

“You gotz lotsa ohfonts in you yarred.”  The little girl smiled.

 

The woman pulled back her clippers and continued to glare down at the little girl.  “You’re right.  It is my yard and you need to get out.  Go,” she pointed toward the sidewalk with her clipper.  “Be on your way.”

 

Skye squinted up at the woman and smiled.  “You talks like Jemma.”  The woman snorted and placed her hand, still holding the clipper, on her hip.  “I like you ohfonts.  This one is pretty.  Does hoer have a name?”  Skye patted the decorative piece that set on the small porch.  The woman cringed as the little girl’s action caused a clink against the delicate hollow elephant.  She shoved her clipper into the basket she still held and reached out taking Skye by the arm.

 

“Little girl, I told you not to touch that.”  She scolded as she pulled her away.

 

Skye moved with the woman.  “She is real pretty.  Alla you ohfonts are pretty.  How you get them butches to be ohfonts?”  She pointed toward the two that had drawn her attention to the small yard.

 

The woman didn’t respond but led Skye to the sidewalk and dropped her arm then turned back to her garden ignoring the little girl.  Skye stood and watched as the woman went back to her gardening, kneeling down and tugging weeds from the flower beds that lined her front walk.  She smiled as she bounced back to where the woman worked and stood watching. 

 

“You gots lotsa flowers.  They is pretty.  I like-a them pourpul ones cuz pourpul is my favrit.  Jemma like-as pink and red.”  The woman continued her work.  “I gots flowers in my yarred.  Momma and Jemma maked them.  Why you gotz alla these ohfonts?”  Skye squatted down and gently tapped one of the small elephant statues that decorated the sides of the walk.

 

The woman shook her head and pushed up her glasses.  “Did I tell you to go away?”  She asked without looking up.

 

Skye leaned on her bent knees.  “Na ah,” she shook her head.  You toed me notta touch the pretty ohfont onna poach.”  She pointed toward the glistening figure.

 

“Then I am telling you now.  Go home and leave me alone.”  The woman stated simply.

 

Skye sat down on the sidewalk and crisscrossed her legs.  She brushed the dirt from her bare foot and wiggled her toes.  “I can’t”  She sighed.

 

The woman stopped her work and looked up for the first time, letting out a disgusted huff at the sight of the child parked on her front walk.  She sat back on her knees.  “And why can you not go home?”

 

Skye shrugged her shoulders and played with a small rock she found next to her knee.

 

The woman watched for a moment then shook her head.  “That is not an answer, child.”

 

Skye looked at the woman over her brows.  “My momma is losted.”

 

The woman took in the condition of the child.  She was quite dirty and appeared to have been crying due to the dirty streaks on her face.  Her clothes were covered with bits and pieces of various grasses and burrs.  “I find it hard to believe that your mother has been lost.  Perhaps it is you who has lost their way.”

 

Skye looked over her shoulder at the shrubs.  “How you get them butches to look like ohfonts?”  She asked again.

 

The woman shook her head and stood.  “They are called topiaries and it takes a very long time to train the hedge to grow into the preferred shape.”

 

Skye nodded as she too stood and walked over to examine the shrubs again.  “You maked them?”  She looked up at the woman who now stood next to her.

 

“I trained them.” The woman corrected as she turned and began to collect her tools from the ground. 

 

“You like-a ohfonts?”  She squinted up at the woman.

 

“Elephants,” the woman corrected as she placed her basket on the porch and turned to the small child who followed behind.  She turned and sat on the stoop then patted the spot next to her inviting the little girl to sit.  “Tell me how your mother went missing.”  She began.

 

“She no mission, hoer is losted.”  Skye explained as she sat down.

 

The woman raised her brows and nodded.  “I stand corrected.”  She stated.  “Where are your shoes child?”  She pointed toward Skye’s very dirty bare feet.

 

“Them got losted too,” the child sighed.  “My sockeses was too wet so I taked them offa my foots.”

 

“Maybe you should tell me your name.”  The woman shook her head wanting to end this as soon as possible.  She had work to do and it would not get done with this jabbering little girl following her around the yard.

 

“I usza be Mawy Soup but now I Skye.”  She poked her thumbs at her chest.  “The jud sayed I be Skye now.  Him sayed I be Skye foe evva.”  Skye smiled proudly.

 

The woman frowned.  This child was difficult to understand.  Her pronunciation was horrid and most of what she said made little sense.  “So you are called Skye?”

 

“Yep,” the little girl nodded.  “I is Skye Mawy Care Meing Coeson.”  She smiled again.  “I getted the big name cuz I the lit lest.”

 

“Do you know what your mother is called?”  The woman asked.

 

Skye nodded.  “Hoer is called momma, but Fittis says hoer is mom.”

 

The woman rubbed her temples.  This was not going to be easy. 

 

Skye scanned the woman’s yard and noticed the many different sized elephants that decorated it.  Some were tiny and peeked out from under patches of flowers while others were big enough for a small girl to sit on and stood between small shrubs and grasses.  Some were the color of real elephants, grey and wrinkly and others were every color of the rainbow decorated with sparkles and tiny jewels.  The prettiest was the large one on the porch and the most interesting were those made out of bushes. 

 

“Why you gots so much ohfonts?”  Skye asked, bouncing her hands in front of her.

 

“Why do you ask so many questions?”  The woman sighed quietly.

 

Skye thought for a moment.  “Daddy sayses I curr…corr…chorus!”  She announced.

 

“I believe you mean curious.”  The woman corrected and Skye nodded in agreement.

 

“Him sayses I do currus too much some the time.”  She shook her head and frowned.

 

“Perhaps that is how you came to be on my lawn?”  The woman inquired.

 

“No,” Skye shook her head.  “I just likeded you ohfont butches.”

 

“Topiaries,” the woman corrected with a defeated sigh.

 

“Toe parries,” Skye repeated.  “We no gots any toe parries in my yarred.”

 

“I do not suppose you do.  I also don’t suppose you know your house number or your phone.”  She shook her head in disapproval.

 

“I no know lotsa nummers, but I is this many cuz I hadded a birday.”  Skye held up four fingers.

 

“Hmmm,” The woman pondered.  “So your name is Skye and you are four years old and you don’t know your mother’s given name.”

 

“I giver name, Momma when she founded me.”  Skye smiled.  “Her looked for me a long long time.”

 

“So you have been missing before?”  The woman shook her head.  ‘What kind of parents lose their children and lose them more than once?’

 

“I no is missin’.” Skye shook her head and brushed her hair from her eyes.  “Momma and daddy was missin’ cuz I was not losted.  I was bein’ at Sagnes waitin’ for them.  Then momma finded me at a doctor cuz I no like-a aiyo.”  Skye pursed her lips and nodded her head.

 

The woman shook her head and pulled off her gloves then set them in her lap.  The more this dirty little girl spoke the less she understood.  “You must be new in this neighborhood as I have not seen you before.  Have you lived in your house since you were a baby?”  Maybe if she tried speaking to the child in the silly language she seemed to speak it might get her somewhere.

 

Skye thought for a moment then shook her head.  “I’s a baby at Sagnes with Sisser Care.  She not my mommy cuz she bees a sisser and sissers no be mommies.”  She explained to the woman who knit her brows in confusion.  “Then I goed to the bad boy’s house and he hoert my orms.  I no like-a him.”

 

“I can understand that you would not.”  The woman nodded, understanding that someone had hurt this child and wondering now if maybe she had run away and perhaps it was time to contact the authorities.

 

“When I goed with Salteed to live in the big house with a evalater then I have a momma and a daddy and a Fittiz and a Jemma and a Terrip.  Them is my brudders and my sisser for real and foe ever, cuz the jud sayed we is a fam ill ee.  Him writed it down so ever body would know foe ever.”

 

“You have so very much to say, don’t you?”  The woman sighed tried to make sense of the entire story the tiny child told.  Skye shrugged and then nodded, not sure which was the correct answer.  If there was an elevator in the house where the little girl lived (and if evalater was kid-speak for elevator) then she must have lived in an apartment.  There were no apartment buildings in the immediate area.  In fact it was more than a mile to the nearest thing that might be considered an apartment and none of those buildings had elevators.  This little one must have lived in the city.

 

“Do you have an elevator where you live now?”  The woman asked, hoping the answer was no because she could not imagine a child getting this far out of the city on her own.

 

Skye giggled and brought her hand to her mouth.  She crunched up her whole body.  “No, we ownee has stepases to walk up to upstairs.  We got stepases to go to the bottom house too.  Sun times Hunner and Bobbi sleeps there but theys gone to go far away.  Hey!”  Skye suddenly had a flash.  “Hunner talks like you and Jemma.  Him says bloke a lot and him says bad words.  Momma no like it.”  She shook her head and scrunched up one side of her face.

 

The woman understood that this ‘Hunner’ and  ‘Jemma’ must be British since the child kept saying they all spoke like she did.  She could only imagine that the child was referring to her accent. 

 

“Why you gots so many ohfonts?”  Skye asked again, staring at the yellow clad statue behind the woman.

 

The woman sighed.  The child was nothing if not persistent.  “If you must know, I just like them.  My parents lived in India for a very long time.  I was born there and there are many elephants in India.  They remind me of my parents and give me comfort.”  She sighed again.  The afternoon sun was getting very strong and soon the heat of the day would overtake her need to prune her garden.  She was usually finished with all of her yard work by this time and sitting in the cool shade of her back porch enjoying a cold lemon aid and a light lunch.  

 

“I don’t suppose you have had a midday meal.”  The woman wondered.  Skye scrunched up her nose and tilted her head in confusion.  “Lunch,” the woman amended.  “Have you eaten lunch today?”

 

Skye shook her head.  “Momma no call me yet.  She make-a tarsis with Jemma for the bakes ale at hoer schoo.  I no getta help cuz I spillded too much onna floer.  I rided my bike but the ching comed offa it and the wheel got down to the ground.  Alice and Terrip fixted it not enough then the baptist ball goed unner the lalics and I finded a big hoe inna fence.  I fitted inna hoe and seed alla flowers and a bunny and a doggie then I finded you ohfonts.”  She smiled up at the woman who let out a long breath.

 

“Well, it is getting rather warm.  I think it would be preferable if we went inside to get out of the heat.”  The woman suggested.

 

Skye stood and shook her head.  “Momma telled me no go inna house with strane jors.”

 

“You have a very smart momma Skye but we’ve been sitting here talking for quite some time.  Don’t you think we are becoming friends?  We’ll just go through the house to the back porch and have a drink and a bite to eat.  Then we will try to find your momma.”  The woman reasoned, thinking that would probably be the same line of crap any pedophile would give a small impressionable child.  “My name is Hermione Bingham.”  She put out her hand to the little girl.

 

“Hermanee like in Hairy Potter?  Jemma reads him to me!”  Skye smiled and put her grubby hand into the woman’s.

 

The woman closed her eyes and shook her head.  Damn that Rowling woman for giving that character that name.  She’d been plagued with the comparison for years now.  It was getting quite old.  “Well, you may address me as Mrs. Bingham.  Can you do that?”  The woman stood and held the little girl’s hand as she stepped up on to the stoop and reached for the door knob.

 

xx

 

Melinda pushed open the large gate at the rear of the Coulson property and stepped into the walkway between the properties that bordered it.  She walked to the right and followed the path that led to the sidewalk on the opposite side of the block.  The boys had traced the paths through the grass to this area.  She found the muddy splotches on the sidewalk quickly and followed them to the corner noting that there were at least three spots where they halted and turned toward the houses.  She stopped as well and examined what her child must have been looking for at each stop.  Every house was brown, similar or identical to the color of their own.  She smiled knowing Skye was looking for home.  She mentally beat herself for not insisting the little girl memorize her address.  Was that something mothers did with four-year-olds?  She really didn’t know and couldn’t remember.  As a child she had lived in so many places she rarely had time to learn any address and most of the time her mother liked it that way.  She had lived a life of anonymity.  Melinda was sure the older kids knew their addresses.  Trip was a teenager, of course he knew and the other two knew things Melinda wouldn’t even consider telling them.  They could identify the type of grass that grew in the front yard and what in geographic era every rock had evolved.  But, Skye, oh god how had she missed this?  Yet, another epic failure in Melinda May’s Guide to Messed-Up Motherhood. 

 

She hadn’t even called Phil yet.  She expected to find her baby crying on the corner, hysterical at not being able to locate their home.  But, Skye was too curious and too friend and too willing to go with whomever happened to be going in a direction that seemed interesting.  Part of that stemmed from being four and part from living mostly on her own in the orphanage for the better part of her very short lifetime.   Melinda did consider calling Sr. M Claire.  If anyone knew Skye’s particular quirks it was the little nun who loved the tiny girl almost as much as her momma.  She shelved that thought knowing it would probably upset the woman way too much and anyway she wasn’t quite sure she wanted to broadcast her own stupidity.

 

Melinda stopped at the corner and peered across the street.  She had warned her little one over and over about crossing the street alone, but Skye was Skye and there were at least three brown houses over there.  If Skye noticed, and Melinda was sure she had, she would have forgone all lectures and dashed over to check them out.  She watched a few cars speed by and wondered at their recklessness in an area with so many homes and so many children.  Why hadn’t she noticed before? 

Did she do the same on her daily commutes? 

 

Reaching the opposite curb, Melinda stood for a moment and looked in both directions.  Which way?  The sound of childish laughter caught her attention and once again she moved to the right, hurrying down the block and stopping at a home that looked very much like her own.  Had her little one thought the same?  She considered knocking on the door.  Perhaps Skye had done the same and some friendly neighbors were trying to make sense of her Skye-speak and get her home.  Melinda did another mental check.  ‘Make friends with the neighbors.’  She didn’t even know the names of the people who lived next door and here she was a block away hoping someone would recognize her baby. 

 

A small boy ran across the walk a few yards ahead of her, chased by a girl perhaps a few years younger.  She took long strides to make it to them before they disappeared behind their home.

 

“Hello,” Melinda remarked casually as she approached.

 

The children stopped and stared.  The girl put an arm around her brother and took a few steps back.  Melinda smiled.  Their mother had warned them about strangers.  She understood.  She stepped back as well and held out a hand.  “I’m Mrs. Coulson.  I live on the next block.”  She pointed behind her and looked at the wide-eyed children.  “I’m looking for my little girl.  I thought maybe you might have seen her.  She’s really small and has dark hair.”  She laughed a little.  “I don’t think she’s wearing any shoes.”

 

The little boy looked up at his sister.  The little girl scrunched up her face a bit then nodded.  “She was watchin’ us for a little while, but she didn’t say nothing.  Then we had ta go in.”

 

“She was real dirty.”  The little boy added.

 

Melinda’s heart jumped.  Skye had been here.  She couldn’t have gone far.  “Do you know how long ago that was or where she went.”

 

The little girl thought again.  “It was right before lunch and she was just standin’ there when we went inside.”

 

“Uh ah,” the little boy shook his head.  “She went down the street.”  He leaned forward and pointed toward the next corner.

 

Melinda looked in the direction the boy pointed, thanked the children and hurried that way.  She reached the curb at the same time Trip and Alec arrived.  They both stopped and waited for Melinda to reach them.

 

“Anything?”  Trip asked hopefully.

 

“Two kids saw her about an hour ago,” Melinda informed him.  “Said she went this way.”

 

“She’s got her directions all mixed up Mrs. C,” Alec shook his head.  “Seems to be headin’ in the wrong direction.”

 

“She’s four, jerk-face,” Trip scowled.  “She’s not out on patrol!”  Alec shrugged.

 

Melinda shook her head.  Had Skye crossed another street?  “Okay, Trip go back to the house and make sure the twins are there.  Then take them with you and circle this block.  I’m going to the next.”

 

“Maybe we should call da.”  Trip suggested.  “Or the police…maybe.”

 

“Yeah, Mrs. C. ya never know what kinda pervs might be hanging around just lookin’ for a little…”  Trip punched the boy’s arm so hard that he dropped his bike and grabbed his shoulder.  “What the hell, man?”  Alec snarled.

 

Melinda swallowed the fear once again.  No, no one had taken Skye.  She was off on a lark and they would find her.  This was not a case of abduction it was just a little girl on a little stroll through the neighborhood.

 

“I’m sorry, mom.”  Trip said softly.  “I’ll get the kids and meet you back here in twenty.”  He pulled his bike straight and pushed off with Alec a few feet behind.

 

Melinda didn’t stop to watch him leave.  She crossed the street and continued in a straight line.

 

xx

 

Skye stepped into the dim coolness of Mrs. Bingham’s small house.  It smelled old, like the attic at St. Agnes.  Everything looked old like the rooms momma and daddy showed her in the museum.  There were little frilly napkins on all the chairs.  Momma said they were dollies.  Skye didn’t think they looked like any dollies she’d ever seen.  The rugs were big and covered with giant flowers and designs she didn’t recognize.  There were vases of real flowers on every table and a fire place with no logs just another big vase filled with sunflowers.  Any everywhere there were elephants. 

 

There were elephants of all sizes.  Some were made of wood and looked like carvings.  Some were wooden and painted shiny like glass.  Some had huge tusks and some had none.  Some were so tiny Skye could hold a half dozen in her little hand.  They were on shelves and in pots and on tables and the mantle and the floor.  There was a whole family of them linked trunk to tail.  The biggest one was the size of a foot stool and the smallest no bigger than a mouse.  On the wall was a yellow carpet with an elephant man in the center.

 

He was sitting cross legged on a big chair and had a gold crown on top of his elephant head, but he had legs like a person.  Skye’s eyes were wide with wonder and she wanted to go closer but Mrs. Bingham told her to stay put until she cleaned her feet.  She stared at the picture.  The elephant man had four arms and every one held something.  One had a pink flower and one had a dish of something.  One had a sun in the middle of its hand and the other looked like it had a baby’s rattle.   There was a little mouse at the elephant man’s foot and all kinds of things on the floor.  Skye couldn’t stop looking at it, even when Mrs. Bingham returned with a basin of water and a cloth.

 

Skye sat down on the floor as instructed but could not take her eyes from the elephant man.  Mrs. Bingham smiled and followed the little girl’s gaze as she gentle washed the mud from her little feet.

 

“That is Ganesh.  He is a Hindu god.  People believe he is a protector and that he grants success and prosperity.  He is very important to the Hindu people.”  She explained to the little girl.

 

“Him is a ohfont man?”  Skye whispered in the quiet of the house.

 

“He has the head of an elephant.”  Mrs. Bingham agreed as she dried the girl’s feet and helped her to stand.

 

Skye walked across the soft carpet and stood directly in front of the tapestry.  “How him get a ohfont head?”

 

Mrs. Bingham folded the towel and stood then picked up the basin.  “Legend tells us that his father gave him the head of an elephant.”

 

Skye’s eyes went even wider.  “Hees daddy doed that?  Why him give him that head?”  She nodded toward the picture.

 

“Elephants have very big ears and very small mouths.”  Mrs. Bingham pointed out.  “Perhaps his father wanted him to listen more and talk less.”  Skye looked at the woman then back to the picture and nodded.  “Come with me, Skye.  We can clean your hands in the loo then we can go to the porch.”  Skye nodded but kept her eye on the tapestry as she followed the woman into the small kitchen where her attention was once again taken by Mrs. Bingham’s collection of everything elephant.

 

On either side of the window over the sink were small semicircular shelves and each held one or two small elephants.  Some resembled the decorated one on the front stoop and a few looked like they might be from the circus.  Others just looked like elephants from picture books.  There was a towel draped over the handle on the stove with a picture of two large elephants and every drawer and cabinet had a silver elephant knob.  There were all sorts of elephant magnets on the refrigerator.  Some looked like the real thing and others were more like cartoon elephants.

 

“You sure like-as alla these ohfonts a lot.”  Skye breathed as she turned and took in all she could.  Even the napkin holder was two ceramic pachyderms facing in opposite directions.

 

“They are very powerful creatures and yet gentle at the same time.  They are very loving toward each other as well.”  Mrs. Bingham smiled as she led the little girl to the washroom.  “Can you do this yourself or do you need help.”

 

Skye looked at the very small bathroom with the still too tall sink.  “I no reach up there.”  She pointed to the pedestal sink, knowing she could not use Fitz’s trick of opening the cabinet to stand on the shelf.  “But I go the potty all myself.”

 

Mrs. Bingham nodded then stepped away and returned a few seconds later with a small step stool in the shape of a standing elephant.  Skye was delighted.  “I use it to reach items on the top shelves.”  Mrs. Bingham told her as she placed it in front of the sink.  “You do what you need to do and I will put our lunch on the porch.”  Skye nodded and waited for the woman to step out before she hurried to use the bathroom.

 

A few minutes later the little girl stepped onto the porch hugging the small step stool.  Mrs. Bingham smiled and relieved her of the burden, putting the item back into a small closet next to the refrigerator.  Skye climbed up onto on of the chairs and looked at the plate the woman had set for her.  There was a half sandwich cut into a triangle, three cucumbers and six green grapes.  Next to the plate was a small glass of lemon aid.

 

“I hope you enjoy cream cheese and jelly.”  Mrs. Bingham nodded as she picked up her own sandwich and took a delicate bite.

 

Skye watched for a moment then pulled herself up on her knees in order to reach the table and picked up her sandwich.  She took a small bite and smiled at the sweet taste.  She took a larger bite and chewed before speaking.

 

“My momma noen’t make this, but I like-a it.  I like-a cumcubers, too.”  She popped one in her mouth.

 

“We need to find your momma, Skye.”  Mrs. Bingham said as she put down her sandwich. 

 

Skye shook her head.  “Her is losted.”  The little girl repeated her earlier explanation.

 

“I think Skye is lost and she needs to help me to help her.”  The woman considered walking a few blocks with the little girl to see if anything looked familiar but since the child had no shoes that might not be a good idea.  The afternoon sun would make the concrete quite hot.  “What can you tell me about your house?”

 

Skye munched on a cucumber and thought for a moment.  “It bees brown with a red door and no circle thing on it.”

 

Mrs. Bingham mentally rolled her eyes.  There were a lot of brown houses in this area and many different shades of brown as well.  Lots of those houses had red doors as well.  She really did not want to involve the authorities in this but she could see no other way to find this child’s parents.  Maybe if she were a bit more cordial with the neighbors she might recognize the child or know of a new family that had moved into the area.  Another thought struck her.  Surely this child’s parents were also looking for her.

 

“We gots a big driveway but no for ridin’ bikes.”  Skye spread her arms wide and shook her head.  “Gam lives inna garage but her no touch Lola cuz her bees up the steps to the garage.”  She nodded and popped a grape into her mouth and chewed while thinking.  “We gots lots butches onna side anna big Christmas tree onna udder side, but it noen’t fit inna house ever.”  She shook her head as she popped another grape.  “They is a big, biggggg fence.”  Skye spread her arms vertically and dragged out the word with her eyes opened wide.  “It gived me slibbers that momma taked out and I crieded for a long time.  I non’t touch it no more.”  She held out both hands as if the woman could see where the splinters had been.  “The big grass bees by the fence but out the hole not by my house.”  She finished as she reached for her last grape.

 

Mrs. Bingham tried to picture the home.  I had a driveway and a garage with an upstairs apartment.   It was bordered with shrubbery and pines and apparently there was field next to it, a field separated from the home with a tall wooden fence.  It helped but still left way too many homes in the area.  Almost everyone with a garage had an upstairs apartment or storage area and most of the homes had wooden privacy fences.  The child had not mentioned a swimming pool.  She certainly would have if it were part of her environment.  Kids loved swimming pools.  That narrowed it down a bit, but she wasn’t even sure in what direction the child had come.

 

“Skye, I think we might have to call the police to find your momma.”  Mrs. Bingham sighed sadly.

 

Skye smiled and chewed the last of her sandwich.  “My daddy bees a pliest.”

 

“A priest?”  Mrs. Bingham was almost shocked.

 

Skye laughed, “no like Fr. Joe.  Him bees a pereest.  Daddy bees a puliest.”

 

Mrs. Bingham smiled.  “Fr. Joe from St. Bartholomew’s?  You know Fr. Joe, Skye?”

 

Skye nodded as she took a drink of her lemon aid.  She swallowed and wiped her mouth with the cloth napkin Mrs. Bingham had given her.  “Him bees Sisser Mawy Cares friend.  Him bees my friend too.”

 

Mrs. Bingham clapped her hands and smiled again.  “Skye we are going to find your momma and I know just how to do it.”

 

xx

 

Melinda walked for ten minutes then turned back and returned to the corner a few minutes before Trip and the kids rode to a stop.  The worry was apparent on everyone’s face.

“I’ve been down this way.  I’m going to the end of this block and then…then I’m calling your father.”  She tried to sound optimistic for the kids’ sake but Trip could see right through her.  She was just as worried and probably more so than he was.

 

Trip swallowed the bile that had been threatening to rise since he found that damn hole in the fence.  If they didn’t find her soon he was sure he’d be puking his guts out in the nearest storm drain.  This whole fiasco was his fault.  He should have taken her with it when he went into the kitchen.  He shouldn’t have been gone so long.  He should have looked for her as soon as he got back instead of horsing around with his friends.  He should have paid more attention.  He should have used his head.

 

“Are you coming?”  Jemma’s voice brought him back.

 

Trip nodded and looked ahead.  Fitz was halfway down the block with Melinda close behind.  He pushed down on the peddle and rode after them keeping a close eye on the opposite side of the street.  Jemma brought up the rear trying to look in all directions for her little sister.

 

Fitz broke fast as he approached the house with all the lawn decorations.  He glared at the elephant topiaries and patches of bright colored flowers.  The house was blue and white and much smaller than all the other houses on the street.  In fact if it weren’t for those bushes he probably would have gone right past, but this was unique and crazy and if his little sister was attracted to anything it was ‘crazy’. 

 

Trip continued past his younger brother intending to circle the block then meet his family on his return.  His friends had taken it upon themselves to collect wood and nails to cover the hole where Skye had slipped away.  They too felt guilty for losing the little girl and hoped to make amends.  Barry pointed out that someone needed to stay just in case Skye found her way home.  So while everyone was looking he sat on the front stoop and prayed every prayer he knew that she would be found.  The boy closed his eyes and looked heavenward, trying to be as reverent as possible in his supplication.

 

“Deep in thought, Mr. Wysocki?”  A deep voice startled the young boy.

 

“Holy shit! It worked!”  The boy jumped to his feet and slapped a hand over his mouth.  “I…I’m real sorry Father.  I was…I…I…”

 

The priest laughed at the teen’s plight and placed a hand on his shoulder.  “I’ve heard much worse, Barry, believe me.”  The boy looked at the ground to hide the blush on his cheeks.  “Are the Coulson’s here?  I need to see them.”

 

“Ah, no…no Father they…well, well, Skye kinda went for a walk and nobody can find her and well, me and guys we…I mean I thought somebody should stay here in case she came back so I…  I mean I looked for her too, but then I thought….”  Barry stumbled over his words in order to explain.

 

The priest patted his shoulder.  “Good thinking, son, but Skye is safe.”

 

“Ah….yeah…I know that God is lookin’ after her, Father but I think her mom….”

 

Fr. Joe laughed again.  “No, Barry.  I mean she’s okay.  She’s with a friend.  I’ve come to let the Coulsons know.  I tried calling but…”

 

“She’s okay?  You found her?”  The boy was almost jumping up and down.  “Hey, guys!  Guys!” He called out as he ran toward the side of the house.  “Guys!  They found her!  She’s okay!  Hey Guys!”

 

The priest laughed as the boy disappeared around the house..

 

xx

 

Melinda stood next to her younger son and stared at the over decorated yard.  “You’re right, Fitz,” she nodded.  “She certainly would have been attracted to this, but seeing as everything looks like its in place I don’t think our little earthquake spent much time here.”

 

“But, mom, just look at that Indian Elephant on the porch!  Skye would have been magnetized to it.”  Fitz propped his bike on its kickstand and took a step toward the house stopped when Melinda put a hand on his arm. 

 

“Fitz, you can’t just march onto someone’s property.”  She informed him. 

 

xx

 

“You take-a me home now?”  Skye looked up at Mrs. Bingham and rubbed her eye with one fist.

 

Mrs. Bingham had talked to someone on the phone while Skye stood next to her.  She told the other person the story about the little girl and nodded her head a lot.  She smiled too, so Skye knew it was a happy phone call not the kind you get when someone is hurt or in trouble.  When she hung up she told the little girl that she’d be going home very soon and that her momma would be found.

 

Skye looked at the black and white elephant salt and pepper shakers on the table and wondered again why this lady had so many elephants in her house.  “You gotsa real ohfont?”  She asked the woman who was busy putting plates and cups back into the cupboard.

 

“I did a long time ago, but not anymore.”  Mrs. Bingham shook her head.  “Her name was Tillie.”

 

“You haved a real ohfont in you yarred?”  Skye was delighted.

 

Mrs. Bingham laughed as she put up the last glass and closed the cabinet.  “No it wasn’t here, dear.  It was far away at a reserve in Africa.  My husband was a doctor who took care of animals there and we had a baby elephant whose momma…”  She thought for a moment about what to tell the wide eyed little girl.  “Whose momma couldn’t care for her.”

 

Skye nodded her understanding.  “So you beed hers momma.”

 

The woman smiled and patted the little girl’s hand.  “I suppose I did.  I gave her a bottle and fed her and kept her warm and I truly loved that little elephant until the day she left.”

 

Skye furrowed her brow.  “Where’d her go?”

“Well,” Mrs. Bingham took Skye’s hand in her own and started walking toward the front door.  “She grew up and got very big and strong and it was time for her to go to live with the other elephants.  So one day we took her out to the brush and she saw all the others and went to make friends with them.”

 

“Then she was gone foe ever?”  Skye frowned.

 

“Oh, no.  I saw her quite often and she always remembered me.  She would trumpet so loudly when she saw me.  Elephants don’t live as long as people, but she might still be there.  She is probably a grandmamma by now.”  Mrs. Bingham smiled as she placed her hand on the door knob.

 

Melinda looked down at Fitz who stood at her side then back at Jemma who waited with the bikes and raised her hand to knock on the door that opened before she had the chance.

 

“MOMMA!”  Skye squealed as she slammed into her mother’s legs, wrapping her arms around them tightly.

 

Melinda stared into the pale blue eyes of the woman who stood in the dim interior of the small house.  Each held the same shocked expression.

 

“Momma, momma!  Is my momma!”  Skye jumped up and down before Melinda pulled her up into a giant hug.

 

“Baobei,” she whispered into the little girl’s hair.

 

“I knew it!”  Fitz grinned, more at himself than the fact that his baby sister had been found.

 

Jemma let her bike fall into the other and both crashed to the ground as she race down the walk and threw her arms around her mother and sister.  Tears of relief streamed down the little girl’s cheeks.

 

Fitz ran back to the sidewalk and screamed his brother’s name a few times before Melinda ordered him to stop.  Instead he hopped on his bike and peddled in the direction he had seen Trip go before his mother could stop him.

 

Melinda smiled at the woman who stood at the door and set her baby on the ground.  She squatted down in front of the little girl and raised a finger pointing at her.

 

“Momma was very scared, Skye.  I couldn’t find you anywhere.”  She scolded as Skye’s smile fell away and she dropped her gaze to her bare toes.

 

“Nǐ hěn wánpí.  Nǐ líkāile yuànzi méiyǒu nǐ de mǔqīn.  Nǐ zìjǐguò mǎlù. Liǎng cì, Skye, liǎng cì! Māmā hěn gāoxìng nǐ ānquán.  Dàn māmā yě hěn shēngqì.*”  Melinda rattled off in a no nonsense tone.

 

“Wǒ hěn bàoqiàn, māmā.**”  Skye mumbled to her toes.

 

Wǒ zhīdào nǐ hěn bàoqiàn, Skye.***” Melinda sighed as Jemma placed an arm around her sister’s shoulders.

 

Fitz and a very relieved Trip ran up the walk to join their family.  Trip reached down and took Skye into his arms as Melinda stood not quite finished with her tirade.

 

Trip kissed the little girl several times before she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.  “Girl, you scared me almost pink!”  He laughed as she squeezed her tightly.  “Don’t you ever do that again!”  He scolded gently. 

 

Fitz stepped to the woman who stood watching at the door.  He put out a hand.  “Hi, I’m Fitz.  Don’t mind my family, they get a little overwhelmed at times.  I hope Tremors here didn’t break anything.  You’ve got quite a lot of statuary and knick knacks and the lot.”  He smiled up at the woman who smiled at his accent and realized what Skye had been trying to tell her.  “Oh, my mom goes all Mandarin when she’s angry and I suspect she’s pretty upset right now.”  He looked over his shoulder at his brother holding Skye.

 

“Wǒ xiǎng wǒ xūyào gěi nǐ yīgè dǎ pìgu.”  Melinda scolded the little girl as she attempted to take her from her brother’s arms.

 

“NO!” Four voices chimed at once.

 

Trip pulled Skye back into his embrace and Fitz stepped between his mother and his brother holding up both hands.  Jemma gasped and brought both hands to her face.  Skye whimpered and held on tightly.

 

“She’s just a wee girl, mom.  She didn’t know any better.  She just got all turned around and couldn’t find her way back.”

 

Melinda laughed under her breath while glaring at the kids she knew would protect Skye with everything they had.  Hell, they all protected each other the same way, but Skye…she was the baby and they would stand between her and…well between her and Hell if they had to.

 

“Nánhái shì zhèngquè de.  Tā shìgè nǚ yīng.****”  Mrs. Bingham spoke for the first time. 

 

Melinda looked at her and smiled.  “Nǐ shuō pǔtōnghuà?*****”

 

“I’m sorry, yes, yes I do.  My parents were missionaries.  We lived in many places.  I know several languages.”  Mrs. Bingham explained.  “I’m Hermione Bingham.  Skye and I have had a lovely time together, but I think she is very tired and just wants to go home.”  The older woman smiled her understanding.

 

“Melinda May Coulson,” Melinda took the woman’s hand.  “I can’t thank you enough.  I am truly sorry if she bothered you.”

 

The older woman smiled again.  At first yes, the little girl was quite a bother but then again, not so much and well, she’d met a new neighbor.  “Not at all, she is delightful.  A bit hard to understand, but a delight none the less.”

 

Melinda nodded and put a hand on Fitz’s shoulder.  “Next time, I’ll have to send her interpreter.”

 

“Any time, Mrs. Coulson.  Please visit anytime.”  The older woman smiled as she closed her door.

 

“Come, bao bao, let’s go home.”  Melinda spoke softly as she took Skye from Trip. 

 

The little girl nuzzled into her mother’s embrace.  “Méiyǒu dǎ pìgu, momma?”

 

“No, baobei, no.  Momma is just happy to have you back safe and sound.”  Melinda kissed the little girl’s head and headed for the sidewalk.  Skye waved her fingers at her new friend who peeked through the curtains on her front window.

 

A black car pulled to the curb and Father Joe stepped out.  He wrinkled his brow in confusion but shrugged as he hurried around the car to offer the mother and child a ride.  The kids mounted their bikes and headed for home, Fitz challenging everyone to a race.  Trip knew he could easily beat the little guy but let him get far ahead.  He was content to just watch as the car pulled away and everyone headed home.

            

*You were very naughty. You left the yard without momma.  You crossed the street, twice.  Momma is very sad.  Momma is very angry.

** I’m sorry, momma

*** I know you’re sorry, Skye

**** The boy is right.  She is a very little girl.

***** You speak Mandarin?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot of interest in this series and though I shouldn't put too much into that I figure if I were a baker and no one ate my sweets I would not bake any more so que sera sera. I really enjoyed this family. I will miss it.
> 
> Thanks for your interest and support


End file.
